becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie
Sarah Ann Rogers (born March 15, 1991) is the daughter of Bonnie Rogers (née Blair), a nurse and Samuel A. Rogers, a foreman at an auto parts plant. Sadie serves as a religious figure for the Holy Father Church, a role model for young girls and a source of inspiration for all people. According to the Book of Bastard is she is said to be the Mother of the Internet Saviour. __TOC__ Early Life Childhood Ambitions Ever since she was little, Sarah always wanted to be in the spotlight. On her 16th birthday she got her first video camera, a palmcorder that she often used to make video blogs online. Sarah’s two best friends are her sisters, Myranda and Courtney. First Crush Sarah’s first crush was a young black man named James Washington. Sarah had always loved black men and didn’t like the fact that her father didn’t approve of her dating outside of her race. On many occasions, James had the opportunity to have sex with Sarah, but turned her down because they were both minors and Sarah’s father was known for his temper. Sarah never did have her night of passion with James, but they remain good friends. Interracial Dating & Conflict with Father Sarah went to her senior prom with a guy named James Washington. Sarah wanted to lose her virginity with James and want to be taken to a hotel. James brought Sarah home late only to be confronted by Sarah’s father Sam. Sam fired his hunting rifle in the air, scaring James off. After this, Sarah got into a heated aurgument with her father that ended with Sam beating Sarah with an extension cord leaving whelms on her back and legs. Sam was arrested and Sarah was removed from his home by Child Services for 30 days while Sam completed Anger Management classes. Womanhood The Mystian-Denizenic faith Sarah’s mother Bonnie told Sarah that Sarah would one day have a child that would change the world. Sarah agreed to go to bible school to find her faith, but before Sarah could embark on the journey, she met a strange old woman named Magda. Sarah was amazed at how much she and Magda had in common and agreed to visit the Church of Fatherless Time with her. After seeing her domain as free room and board, Sarah agreed to be faptized by Mystique B and legally changed her name to Lady Sadie. Sadie was introduced to the Arch Bishop and they instantly bonded. Lady Bishop Status Sadie told her mother about her new Mystian faith and Bonnie seemed please, but her father Samuel disowned her. Sadie was sad because her father cut her off, but Masked Bastard stepped in and filled the void. He became a father-figure to young Sadie and Magda was more like a mother. Whenever Sadie was tempted to go to wild parties, Magda stepped in and reminded Sadie of what happened to her when she let her guard down. The story of Magda’s rape scared Sadie into staying on the straight and narrow path. College Years In college, Sarah befriends a cosplayer named Becky, who later become a member of Sarah’s youth group, Team Sadie. Sadie worked as a peer leader for troubled teens. When Sadie went to take her road test for her driver’s license, she used the Lulzwagen (before it could fly). With financial help from Chris the Pimp, Masked Bastard bought Sadie a car, paid her car insurance and covered her expenses when Sadie went away to Bible College. When Sadie finally graduated Bible College, her parents didn’t show up to see her get her degree. But her Church family was there, cheering her on.her car was stolen by Eat My Fornicate; he wanted to remove the driver seat so that he could “bottle the scent of Sadie’s divine posterior”. The Arch Bishop tracked down Ethan, destroying the vehicle in the process. Sadie wasn’t sad about losing the car, because she was used to the Church handling her expenses. Once discovering her purpose in the Internet Saviour prophecy, Sadie becomes a spoiled, pampered, sheltered brat who demands daily worship. Even though certain members of the Church do things to piss her off, Sadie loves all the attention that it brings to her. She also started a youth group called “Team Sadie”, which she led for a short time under the watchful eyes of Lady Magda and the Lumi-visian Sage of Understanding Muta-Ramah. Transition into Motherhood ---- ---- ----